


As You Are

by FarawayZephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: As a friend told me "OH SHIT Relationships work both ways", Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarawayZephyr/pseuds/FarawayZephyr
Summary: The first thing Ionna learned about Gwaine, after his initial flirtatious introduction, was that he loved to talk.A small drabble about the early stages of the relationship between Sir Gwaine and my OC, Ionna





	As You Are

The first thing Ionna learned about Gwaine, after his initial flirtatious introduction, was that he loved to talk.

Sir Gwaine could keep a conversation going with nearly anyone for as long as he saw fit. He could ramble on endlessly about the weather, the gossip he heard about the town, or the last good meal he ate. He could relay the longest of tales from his past adventures that crossed the far kingdoms, and how he survived some situations by the skin of his neck with his words alone (and _sometimes_ his sword.) More than once, when he caught Ionna’s glances in the stoney halls of Camelot’s castle, even for the smallest of moments, it would end with him leaning against the wall beside her, carrying on about how he loved the band’s last performance or spouting flights of fancy in regards to an evening walk he wished to accompany her on. If another knight passed by the conversation they would have to press him with “Gwaine, please leave the poor woman alone,” or, “He’s not bothering you, is he? He's _suppose_ to be on patrol.”

Ionna didn't mind how often he talked. She loved listening.

The next thing Ionna learned, by pure accident, was how Gwaine loved to fight.

She had overheard the stories of how King Arthur had met Sir Gwaine, at a brawl in a bar at the edge of the kingdom. She could see it happening, but assumed those days were behind him since he had been knighted. A late night outside of the castle proved otherwise though, as Ionna caught sight of Gwaine, adorned in his brown peasant wear instead of the crimson cape he usual sported, stumbling out of the local tavern with a burly man behind him. The man got one swing at Gwaine’s jaw before Gwaine was able to send him to the ground with a few punches. Ionna found herself rushing to his side as his legs wobbled beneath him after tossing a coin that landed on the knocked-out man’s chest, and attempting to put herself under Gwaine’s arm to be used like a crutch. The alcohol on his breathe was potent but his smirk and slur of “Lovely to see you this evening, my lady” made her smile.

A bit of blood was forming on his cheek causing her to respond with, “What have you gotten yourself into this time, Sir Gwaine?” She took him to Gaius after learning the man on the floor had been speaking poorly of Queen Guinevere, something Gwaine would not be standing for, and that he had been itching for a fight lately. Ionna mused he was currently not standing for much in the state he was in, at least on his own, but that she understood why he did what he did and even thanked him for it.

Ionna didn't mind his fighting, as it was always for the right reason. His strength even inspired her.

  
  
**xxx**  


The first thing Gwaine noticed about Ionna was her love for music.

Gwaine was use to competing in whatever sporting events Camelot held throughout the year, but on the occasion he chose to sit out was when he really saw her for the first time. The band was placed near the king’s box on the stands, playing music to entertain the guests until the joust began. The youngest woman in the band of minstrels the castle housed had caught his eye as she delicately plunked the strings sat before her. She captured his attention for quite a while. He absentmindedly chewed on his lips as he studied her half-plaited, brown hair and how she effortlessly switched between playing the harp, the lyre, or the zither, depending on the song. While she was not the group’s singer, her lips mouthed along perfectly in time to the words of the ballads that had lyrics. She looked happy to be performing, and she bore the same expression the next time he noticed her at a particularly large feast held in the great hall.

Ionna loved music and Gwaine loved to watch her perform.

The next thing Gwaine learned was of Ionna’s kindness.

After they had been introduced, Gwaine found himself seeing more and more of the minstrel woman, and each time she would spy him (aside from when he was walking with purpose surrounded by his fellow knights) she would greet him with a gentle, “Hello, Sir Gwaine,” and the smallest of curtsies. If Gwaine had time to stop and chat (which he often _made_ time to do), he would insist she could drop the formalities. It took some getting used to, but eventually her greetings reformed into “Good day, _Just_ Gwaine,” with a hint of humor to them.

It was also becoming a habit between the two of them, of Ionna escorting Gwaine (accompanying, he would prefer to say) back to the castle after an evening of drinking. He could usually stand on his own, but when Ionna passed by the pub, returning from a late supper with the lute player’s family, he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to walk back together, arms linked at their sides. She would ask how he was, always offering to stop by Gaius’s chambers for a potion to help in the morning, and was a shoulder to lean on if he had indulged a _tad_ too much that night. She seemed to worry for him without scolding him harshly for his behavior, which he appreciated.

Ionna was kindhearted, and that was exactly what Gwaine hoped she would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I always get too ambitious with my stories (especially ones featuring OCs) and then they live on my computer for 8 years, so I'm taking a risk and posting something that's under 1,000 words and won't go anywhere. Either way, if you're still kickin' it in the Merlin fandom and read this, I hope you enjoyed! :) Maybe another one-shot about these two in the future?


End file.
